evelioandzgroupfandomcom-20200214-history
EvelioandZgroup (FanFiction)
EvelioandZgroup is a fanfiction author on fanfiction (also works on youtube with 3 accounts titled EvelioandZgroup/EvelioandZgroup2/ZGroupProduction). The author has been known for writing in the "Amazing World of Gumball" archive. EvelioandZgroup started on March 9, 2012, but revealed in a review that he was on earlier in February 2012. Beginning (March-May 2012/Conflict) The author first gained notice after writing the fanfiction "The First Blood," one of the most controversal stories on the archive, which received mixed to postive reviews. The fanfiction was inspired by the anonymous troll "Don," and it was written by not just EvelioandZgroup, but also another fanfiction writer named killer365 at the time (formerly XDXD47, now Lone Dark Knight), another author that faced abuse from conflict, causing his brief depature and return. These two authors collaberated on a story to stop the abuse and make "Don" known. Until October 2013, no one under the guest name "Don" has struck since the story was created, and now, people have defined the story as an act of heroism against harsh acts directed towards users. Writing Style (May 2012-August 2012) The author wrote in a style in which the first letter of all the words were capitalized. EvelioandZgroup explained that it was just a style he used that stuck with him when writing screenplays. Criticism was directed at the style with claims that it was impossible to read. As a result, EvelioandZgroup receving negative reviews for it. It was also a reason for his depature, but he fixed the style later since he felt it got annoying. Stories he made that possessed that style were later changed, except for a few that others believe the author has abandoned. Awards (June 2012-Present) After a short time, EvelioandZgroup uploaded a story under the title "1st TAWOG Awards." It was the first award story on the archive, and to gain entry, one had to create and/or update his/her stories between June 27, 2011 and June 27, 2012; however, due to an error, the start date was changed from June 27, 2011 to June 21, 2012 to let the first story on the archive particapate and win awards (Dawrin's First). EvelioandZgroup has been nominated for awards, but he only won a single award for his story, The First Blood. The award was "Best Supporting Antagonist/Villian." The story did receive nomination for "Best Story (Horror)". Short Depature and Return/Controversy (August 2012) On August 8 2012, EvelioandZgroup, feeling that he had recieved neglect, revealed that he was leave the site. He said his goodbye with his new chapter on "1st TAWOG Awards," resulting in a tremendous number of reviews and supporters telling him to stay. EvelioandZgroup also stated that another user by the name Ydoc124 flared at him. EvelioandZgroup stated that he didn't like Ydoc124's story "TAWOG: the human" because of poor grammar and lack of creativity. Anther reviewer flared at EvelioandZgroup along with ydoc124, though it was later revealed that, according to EvelioandZgroup, it was out of rage. He chose to keep ydoc124's reason for flaming anonymous. Hiatus (March 2013-Present) In March 2013, EvelioandZgroup announced that he was retiring and would not write stories anymore, but that he would continue his stories. Unfortunately, many misinterpreted this message and thought he was leaving Fanfiction forever. He responded saying he was not leaving Fanfiction, only retiring from writing to clear things up for the confused reviewers. However, despite the retirement, questions from Damnmetohell made the retirement change into a hiatus. He has yet to return to writing stories on Fanfiction. So far, none of his stories has been updated. Information The author has formed many friendships and partnerships on the archive. He is still active and revealed on his profile page to be a director, producer, writer, and actor, and more. He has written many stories that have been claimed good and has been the most devoted writer on the archive. He has helped/collaberated with such fanfictions like Family Issues, by BDA241, and others.